kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsukasa Kadoya (World of Plants)
Tsukasa Kadoya is a resident of the World of Plants in Plant Chronicle. History to be added Personality to be added Forms |-|1 = |-|2 = Rider Statistics *'Height:' 192 cm. *'Weight:' 83 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power:' 4 t. *'Kicking Power:' 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 6 sec Decade can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. However, during the battle against Kamen Rider Dark Kiva in the Nega World, Tsukasa had lost his power to transform into Kamen Rider Decade as well as all the Rider Cards losing their power and turning black. Later, Tsukasa was able to restore his power and all the cards returned to normal. One of Tsukasa's particular gestures is dusting his hands, or running a hand along the blade of his sword, while fighting. - Kamen Rides= With the Kuuga card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kuuga's Mighty Form. }} - Kiva= With the Kiva card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva's Kiva Form. }} - Ryuki= |-|1 = |-|2 = With the Ryuki card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki. - Blade= With the Blade card Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Blade's Ace Form. - Faiz= With the Faiz card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz, initially sealed after being used once. Regained when Tsukasa teaches Takumi that protecting those dear matters regardless of who he is. }} - Agito= |-|2 = With the Agito card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Agito's Ground Form. }} - Den-O= With the Den-O card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form. }} - Kabuto= With the Kabuto card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form, used once before its power is sealed. Regained when Tsukasa taught Mayu the true meaning about her Grandmother's saying of looks being deceiving while praising Souji's family bonds. As seen in , Decade can access the Kabuto Kunai Gun in this form. }} - Hibiki= |-|1 = |-|2 = With the Hibiki card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Hibiki, used once before its power is sealed. Its silhouette turned black after Hibiki's metamorphosis into Gyūki. Regained after Asumu becomes Hibiki and Tsukasa learns the true meaning of the Ongekidō. - Ghost= With the Ghost card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost's Ore Damashii. In this form, Decade can summon Parka Ghosts to assist him in combat. - Build= With the Build card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank Form. - Wizard= With the Wizard card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style. Decade in this form can even use abilities of Wizard's other styles, like Water Style's water manipulation. }} }} - Violent Emotion= Violent Emotion Rider Statistics *'Height': 192 cm. *'Weight': 83 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 5 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5 sec Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion. This form is Decade's false final transformation into the destroyer of worlds, with distortions around his eyes and the sides of his helmet, and the normally yellow Signal Pointer (the light on Decade's helmet) is violet. While this form appears similar to Decade's normal form, it is much stronger and able to use Attack Ride cards such as Clock Up without having to transform into the associated Rider first. This form is apparently no longer accessible as Tsukasa's "role" as a destroyer was fulfilled and then negated with the survival of the Multiverse and restoration of the primary Kamen Rider Universe. - Dark Decade= Dark Decade Rider Statistics *'Height:' 192 cm. *'Weight:' 87 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power:' 12 t. *'Kicking Power:' 16 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 105 m. per 3 sec Kamen Rider Dark Decade. This form is Decade's final transformation into the destroyer of worlds after his Decade card got burned by the prime Tsukasa until it reforms into a new Decade card. }} Category:Plant Chronicle